User talk:Holomanga
Welcome Hi! Welcome to Dragon Roleplaying Adventures Wiki. I'm Lisa URAQT, a sysop here on this wiki. Thanks for creating the page Holomanga; I'm glad to see that you've already made a character that I'm sure you'll be able to play well. Since Holomanga is a character, are you going to create a story to go with it? If you'd like to create a story, great, but if you'd like to join a story that another user has created, that's great, too. :) If you need any help, feel free to contact me on my talk page. We're really glad to have you here, and we hope you'll stay with us and continue to make many more improvements. —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 01:17, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Hi again, Holomanga! I hate to burst your bubble, but I don't think anyone will answer your comment on Talk:The Demise!. You can see by this User rights log that Mighty Erick, the gamemaster of the War on Earth story, has left. So you might not be able to do anything there. But I'm so happy that you're starting your own story! It looks super awesome. Are there any characters that I can fill in? I'd love to join, if you'll let me. Peace! :) —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 18:24, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Can I join Trapped on gliese 581 d roleplay Can I join the setting you just made?Leekduck (vote for me, and you will get a hot dog) 15:49, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Ok thanksLeekduck (vote for me, and you will get a hot dog) 15:54, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Re:You can join I can join? Great! Thank you! I'd personally like to be part of the U.S.E. faction, but I'll join anything that's open. I'm confused about my character, though. Like, should she be a noble, or a commoner, or some kind of modern world leader, or what? It's your story, so you know what works best. You can message be with the answer. Just remember to sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~). Have a good one! —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 01:13, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Lulz, I don't know much about the military, so I don't know how a private ranks. In this story, are there women in the military? And if you're not logged in, there's a box thing at the top of the page, sort of towards the right, that'll let you log in. ( ) It's always good to log in, because then your edits will show up in and . On some wikis, your edit count is very important because they check how many mainspace edits you have if you decide to run for rollback rights or administrator rights. Have a good one! —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] My character Have you seen my character Leek Barton Hes a member of thee Chinese empire, Please do tell me if ive made any mistakes or need to change anything or so forthLeekduck (vote for me, and you will get a hot dog) 16:07, October 24, 2009 (UTC) How's this? I created my character, Maeve Arienne. What do you think? —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 20:56, October 31, 2009 (UTC) How convenient, it looks like we're both on at the same time, according to the recent changes. It's always nice when this happens; the roleplaying goes much faster. So where exactly do you want me to post what Maeve Arienne does? —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 18:06, November 8, 2009 (UTC) In the talk page of the main page (where the character list is) --Holomanga 18:07, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Hmmm... usually the roleplaying goes on a content page or a subpage, rather than a talk page. Usually the talk pages are reserved for questions/comments. Because the roleplaying is the content, so it makes sense that it would go on a content page, right? If you still want me to post it on the talk page, that's fine; I'm just informing you of how Mighty Erick started to do his roleplaying and how I'm continuing with my story. —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] K, i'll make a roleplaying page in a few minutes. I moved Roleplaying to Trapped on Gliese 581 d/Roleplaying because just the name "Roleplaying" is too generic a title. And since you're the gamemaster, you can do the honors of making the first move, if you'd like. :) —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 18:25, November 8, 2009 (UTC)